<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Love is Constant by BumbleBeeBri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382333">Our Love is Constant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri'>BumbleBeeBri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Don't post to other sites please, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Oh and there's lots of, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Polyamory, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protectiveness, Scenting, Swearing, Unwanted Advances, no beta we die like daichi, non-consensual scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you,” Suga spat. He urged Oikawa forward because he could smell the spicy scent of anger that the alpha was emitting. They’d gotten about three feet from the door before Suga felt a presence at his back. He was prepared to be touched again, so he audibly gasped when a face was pressed up against his neck. The scenting didn’t have the desired effect on him. It didn’t put him into submission. Instead, it had him rearing around and punching the man in the eye. </p><p>Or, Oikawa and Suga receive unwanted attention, so Daichi and Iwaizumi step in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Love is Constant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, readers! Someone suggested protective Iwaizumi and Daichi, so I wrote it. There is physical violence in this piece of work, but I tried my best to keep it from being too graphic. Also, mind the tags. There's a pushy alpha in this piece who doesn't know when to back off. I don't want to accidentally trigger anyone who has been through a similar situation. With that being said, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa knew he was pretty. It wasn’t hard to pick up on when he literally had a fan club of girls show up to nearly every game Aoba Johsai played in just so they could get a glimpse of him. He’d always found it amusing, and he never really minded indulging them and posing for pictures. He never really got hit on when he attended Aoba Johsai though. It was probably because he always made it pretty clear that he only had eyes for Iwaizumi. It’d be dumb for someone to try and steal him away from the alpha. </p><p>The fawning from others died down when he went off to college. The school was bigger, so there were less people who knew him. He played for the school team, so people who came to the games watched him, but they weren’t screaming his name from the stands. He still got asked for pictures sometimes, but it was always by people who wanted one of the whole team. Oikawa was happy to take pictures with anyone who asked, especially because it meant he could sidle up next to one of his boyfriends since all three of them were on the team, too. </p><p>He’d grown comfortable within his new team. He made new friends and his coach pushed him to be the very best player he could be. He had the support of his three boyfriends since they were all on the same side of the court now. He had the support of all of his other teammates as well. The alphas and betas on the team didn’t treat Oikawa and Suga like they were beneath them. The pair were the only two omegas on the team, but there was no way an outsider would be able to tell. The two weren’t treated as  fragile beings. Instead, they were treated like how all the other alphas and betas were. It was refreshing, and most of all, it was comfortable. Being on the team was so comfortable, so it was easy for Oikawa to let his guard down. </p><p>He hadn’t been hit on in so long, so he didn’t really know what to do when he was approached in the mens’ locker room after an intense volleyball practice. He stared at the man standing about a foot away from him and shook his head a little. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” He asked dumbly. He had no clue what the man had said to him because he simply wasn’t paying attention to him. The omega had been too focused turning the dial of his combination lock to realize he was being spoken to. </p><p>“I said, you played really nice out there.” </p><p>“Oh…” Oikawa forced a smile, “thanks.” </p><p>This was weird. He’d had fans of the team wait around after games so they could congratulate them on their win or console them when they lost. However, the fans had never once ventured into the locker room to give their compliments. Oikawa figured he wouldn’t have been so weirded out if he wasn’t currently the only one in the locker room. </p><p>Their game had ended hours ago, and Suga and Oikawa had decided to stay after to get some more practice in since the game had been played at their school. Daichi and Iwaizumi had stayed behind too because they figured it wouldn’t hurt to get some extra practice in as well. </p><p>“Yeah, you looked really hot when you were spiking the ball.”</p><p>Oikawa fought the urge to roll his eyes because he knew the guy was completely full of shit. He hadn’t spiked the ball a single time during the game. He either wasn’t at the game at all or he simply didn’t pay attention. </p><p>“I didn't spike the ball today, but I’ll be sure to let the spikers on the team know that you thought they looked hot.” </p><p>“Haha, sorry. I guess I was just too distracted by your beauty to realize.”</p><p>This was painful. Oikawa wanted to bang his head against the locker in front of him; that’s how awkwardly painful the conversation was. He just wanted to open his locker so he could take some pain medicine for his knee. It’d been hurting a bit and he wanted to alleviate the pain before it got worse. </p><p>“What’s with all the bond marks on your neck?”</p><p>Oikawa absentmindedly brought his hand up so he could rub his thumb against the aforementioned marks. “They’re my boyfriends.’” </p><p>Oikawa didn’t miss the smirk on the man’s face. He stepped forward, so the omega instinctively shuffled to the left. “You’ve got more than one? That’s cool. Do you want another? I’d love to take you out some time.” </p><p>“Sorry, but I’ve got my hands full with three. I’d rather not add another,” Oikawa joked weakly. He was afraid to get snarky because he didn’t want to give the man, who was clearly an alpha, a reason to get mad. </p><p>“Tooru!” </p><p>The omega winced at his name and looked towards the locker room door since it was being pushed open. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved to see Suga or not. He wasn’t alone in the locker room with a strange alpha  anymore, so that was good. However, now Suga was going to be subjected to his words, and possibly his actions, too. </p><p>“Are you okay? What’s taking so long?” Suga asked worriedly. He paused at the sight of the alpha before frowning. He eyed the way Oikawa was rigidly standing away from him. “Who are you?” </p><p>“Just a fan,” the alpha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. </p><p>Suga narrowed his eyes because he wasn’t stupid. “Right, well, if you’ll excuse us. We really need to get back out on the court.” Suga walked up to Oikawa and placed a gentle hand on his elbow. He began to lead him to the door of the locker room and flinched when there was suddenly a hand on him, too. </p><p>“Wait, you’re his boyfriend, right? And you’re both omegas? That’s so fucking hot. I’ve always wanted to get with two omegas at the same time. I bet you guys are super good in bed, right?” </p><p>“That’s none of your fucking business,” Suga hissed. He pulled his shoulder from the alpha’s grip, “get your hand off me.” </p><p>“Hey, what’s your problem? It’s a compliment,” the alpha glared. “You don’t like compliments or something? I figured it’d make you swoon since you’re both obviously fucking loose with your bodies.” He eyed the bond marks on Suga’s neck and it was clear he was insinuating that Oikawa and Suga gave their bodies to anyone who asked. “You have to be if you’ve got that many marks,” he muttered. “So what’s one fucking more?”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Suga spat. He urged Oikawa forward because he could smell the spicy scent of anger that the alpha was emitting. They’d gotten about three feet from the door before Suga felt a presence at his back. He was prepared to be touched again, so he audibly gasped when a face was pressed up against his neck. The scenting didn’t have the desired effect on him. It didn’t put him into submission. Instead, it had him rearing around and punching the man in the eye. </p><p>Suga opened his mouth to let the alpha know he had no right to scent him, but before he could, he was being yanked by the collar of his shirt. The force of the pull had him moving against his will, and he gasped once more at the way he was flung into the wall of lockers to his right. He was too stunned from shock and pain, so it took him a moment to register the alpha growling in his face. </p><p>“You dumb fucking omega,” he snarled before grabbing a handful of ash-colored hair and throwing Suga to the floor. </p><p>“Koushi!” Oikawa cried. He tried stepping forward so he could get to the omega who was still laying on the floor. However, the alpha blocked his path, and Oikawa could feel his eyes welling up with tears. Suga was <em>right there</em> and he couldn’t get to him. </p><p>Just as he was beginning to plead with the alpha to leave them alone, he smelled the familiar scent of oak and cedar. It was mixed in with the almost overwhelming scent of rage. He flinched at the loud set of growls that came from behind him even though they were coming from his alphas. </p><p>“What the hell’s going on?” Daichi asked as he surveyed the scene. </p><p>“He hurt Koushi,” Oikawa whispered. </p><p>He took a step back while Daichi and Iwaizumi immediately stepped forward. He turned away from the loud growling and snarling as the two descended on the alpha who had the audacity to cause harm to their omega. As much as Oikawa wanted to see the alpha reap the consequences of his actions, he had someone who was more deserving of his attention. </p><p>He circled around the locker room bench and dropped to his knees beside Suga who was curled in on himself. He was shaking as he had a hand pressed to his forehead. His whole body jerked when Oikawa touched the back of his head. </p><p>“Koushi,” Oikawa spoke, his voice as calm as he could muster. </p><p>“Tooru,” Suga whimpered when he realized it was him who the touch belonged to. He pulled his hand away from his forehead and grimaced. “I’m bleeding.” </p><p>It wasn’t hard to make the connection that Suga must’ve come into contact with the corner of the locker room bench before hitting the floor. Oikawa had seen his fair share of injuries from playing volleyball for so long, and he’d long since learned which injuries were deserving of panic. This was one of them. The cut going across Suga’s left eye was bleeding badly, and Oikawa was worried that he might’ve earned himself a concussion. </p><p>“We need to get you to the campus health center,” Oikawa stated. He flinched at a growl from Daichi because it was so loud. He was scared to turn his head because he wasn’t really sure what he was going to see if he did. He was sure the two were holding their own. It was two against one, and they were both running off of pure rage. </p><p>“My head hurts,” Suga croaked. </p><p>Oikawa helped him to sit up and he shuffled close to him. He went to press his face against Suga’s neck, but hesitated. “Can I scent you?” </p><p>Suga sobbed at Oikawa’s question, “please.” </p><p>Oikawa shut his eyes and ignored the way his own tear rolled down his cheek as he scented Suga. “I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Oikawa flinched again, but this time it wasn’t from the loud growling. It was from the way the locker room door banged against the wall behind it as campus security came filing into the room. He felt relieved at the sight of them and was thankful someone called. He was pretty sure Daichi and Iwaizumi could be heard outside of the locker room, and they hadn’t been the only people in the gym when they were getting their extra practice in. </p><p>“Get the fuck off of me,” Iwaizumi snapped at the officer who was trying to get him away from the alpha who was weakly shielding himself. He took a step back to show the officers he wasn’t going to touch him again. Even though he was angry, he felt his chest ache at the sound of Suga sobbing. Turning his head, he realized Daichi had managed to get to him and Oikawa despite there being way too many bodies in the room. </p><p>He felt another spike of rage at the sight of Daichi holding one of the officers’ handkerchiefs to Suga’s forehead. He was obviously physically hurt and he could feel his anger rising again that something like this really happened. He was pissed off at the alpha who put his hands on his omega, and he was pissed off at himself because he was yards away from the locker room. </p><p>He and Daichi hadn’t gone looking for Suga and Oikawa when they didn’t come back in a timely manner because it was normal for the two to playfully distract each other. They were always the last to leave because of it, so it was normal for both of them to take a while in the locker room. Iwaizumi was spiking a stupid ball into the ground while his omegas were being harassed. One of them had even managed to be thrown to the damn floor before he realized something was wrong. </p><p>“Iwa.”</p><p>The sound of his name took him out of his thoughts and he realized he had begun to unconsciously growl. He stopped and stepped towards Suga since he was the one who had called him. </p><p>“He needs to be taken to the health center,” Daichi stated once Iwaizumi was close enough to the three of them. “I’ve managed to get the bleeding to stop some, but it should still be checked out. He might have a concussion, too.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded before eyeing one of the campus security officers. “We’re leaving and going to the health center.”</p><p>“You’ll have to stay put for just a little longer. We need statements for the incident.”</p><p>“If you need our statements so damn bad then you’ll just have to follow us,” Iwaizumi replied. “My omega’s hurt. Excuse me.”</p><p>It took some coaxing to get Suga up off of the floor, but once he was on his feet, Iwaizumi picked him up. The walk to the center wasn’t a long one, but it certainly felt like it. Iwaizumi’s thoughts were racing as he tried to get Suga to calm down. He was still crying even though he wasn’t in danger anymore. </p><p>“Koushi, just breathe,” Iwaizumi murmured. “Everything is going to be alright.”</p><p>“Okay,” Suga hiccuped and concentrated on getting his breathing under control. He felt like he needed to stop crying, but he was just so damn upset. He’d never been tossed around like that before by anyone. He’d never feared for his safety like he did when he had that stranger of an alpha snarling in his face. It was terrifying. </p><p>He’d thankfully stopped crying by the time he was being carried into the health center. The nurse on duty wasn’t seeing anyone, so Iwaizumi was able to get Suga comfortably situated on the medical bed. After being told of what happened by Oikawa, the nurse began patching Suga up and checking to see if he was concussed. </p><p>“Luckily you’ve only suffered from a cut on your forehead. It’s only a surface wound, so you won’t need stitches. Just a bandage and ointment will do. I’ve been told the wound bled a lot, but surface wounds can be finicky like that sometimes. The bleeding stopped, so that’s a good sign. You’ve no concussion, just a sore head, so that’s good as well. It could’ve been much worse. If the pain is bothering you, I definitely recommend some pain relievers or an ice pack. The pain should go away by tomorrow. However, if it persists, you should pay a visit to your general practitioner.”</p><p>It was a lot of information given all at once, but the four men in the room got it all. The nurse turned on her heel and held out a hand to Iwaizumi. He had no idea what she wanted from him until Oikawa was grasping his wrist and moving his hand until it was placed on her own. </p><p>She observed his swollen knuckles and carefully bent his fingers. “Does that hurt?”</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted because yes, it did. “Yes.”</p><p>“How bad?”</p><p>“Not terribly.”</p><p>“Good,” she nodded in approval. “They don’t seem to be broken. However, if you want a second opinion, I’d understand.”</p><p>Iwazuimi didn’t need one. He’d broken his hand as a child before, so he was well aware of what a broken hand looked and felt like. His knuckles were merely swollen and would be fine by tomorrow if he iced them. He looked to Daichi to see if the alpha had sustained any minor injuries. There was a bruise forming on his chin from where the alpha stranger had managed to hit him. After looking over Oikawa, Iwazuimi had come to the conclusion that the omega hadn’t been hurt at all. </p><p>After thanking the nurse profusely, Iwaizumi gathered everyone up and led them out of the office. He was ready to go home, so he heaved a heavy sigh at the sight of two campus security officers waiting for them in the hallway. </p><p>“We need those statements. We’ve already got the one from the other alpha.”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious what happened?” Daichi asked roughly. “He flung Suga into a wall of lockers before throwing him to the floor.”</p><p>“He reported doing so after being punched in the eye.”</p><p>“He scented me without my consent,” Suga murmured. “He was trying-” He whimpered. “He was trying to make me submit to him.” </p><p>“Okay,” one of the officers nodded their head. “We just need everything in writing. It's a procedure, and it’ll make things easier if you decide you want to press charges.”</p><p>Oikawa wanted to give Suga a hug when he heard the little defeated sigh that came from him. He shuffled behind the officers as they led him to an empty table in the lobby of the center. After Suga had given his statements, it was Oikawa’s turn. Once Daichi and Iwazuimi had given theirs, they’d been permitted to leave and finally head home. </p><p>The walk home consisted of Daichi carrying Suga on his back while the omega rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder. Oikawa was walking beside Iwaizumi who was peering down at his knuckles. </p><p>“Coach may bench you both.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged at Suga’s words. “I doubt it, but so what? The team means nothing to me or Daichi compared to how much you two mean to us.”</p><p>Oikawa smiled weakly because he felt like that was all he could do. Even though he hadn’t been thrown to the floor or physically fought anyone, he was still tired. He wanted to go home and get everyone settled down. He was already mentally counting how many ice packs he was going to need to bring out of the freezer. They had a lot since they sometimes needed to ice strained muscles from playing so much. </p><p>None of them spoke anymore as they walked the rest of the way home. They didn’t speak when they walked into the apartment either. It wasn’t until Oikawa was placing an ice pack to Suga’s head, one to Daichi’s jaw, and another to Iwaizumi’s knuckles that any of them said a word. </p><p>“Thank you,” they replied, each holding their ice pack to the injured part of their bodies. </p><p>“I’ll make us something to eat,” Oikawa announced. “I’m sure we’re all starving since we only ate before the game today.”</p><p>Suga nodded his head in acknowledgement before gingerly laying down on the couch. Iwaizumi walked into their bedroom and Daichi followed after him because he could tell the alpha was still upset. Oikawa slinked into the kitchen, but would occasionally glance at Suga’s resting form. </p><p>Iwaizumi only had time to pace around the bedroom for thirty seconds before Daichi was placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Talk to me, please.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi lied. “You should be worried about Suga and Oikawa.”</p><p>“And I am,” Daichi assured, “but I’m also worried about you, too. You’re still upset, and I don’t want you blaming yourself for anything.”</p><p>“But I am, and I should.” Iwaizumi frowned as he moved to sit on the bed. He didn’t speak again until Daichi joined him. “As an alpha, I failed today. I wasn’t there when either of our omegas needed me.”</p><p>“I’m an alpha, too, Hajime,” Daichi reminded. “So you shouldn’t put all of the blame on yourself. We both didn’t do what we were supposed to today.”</p><p>“I know, but I’m-” he gave a frustrated growl. “I’m the <em>oldest.</em> I’m the oldest alpha. It’s my job to protect you three and I didn’t do that today.”</p><p>It was common knowledge that the oldest alpha in any pack was usually considered the head alpha. They were the one who took on the most responsibility and ensured that all of the members of their pack were doing okay. They oversaw everything, and if something went wrong, then they were to blame. Daichi knew this, but it still hurt to hear that Iwaizumi was shouldering all of the blame. </p><p>“I know why you feel that way, but I wish you didn’t.” Daichi placed a hand on the older alpha’s knee. “I think you did a great job after you realized something was wrong. Do you remember the way you fought? Compared to you, I’m a failure,” Daichi joked weakly. “You got way more punches in than I did.”</p><p>“You were far from a failure today, Daichi,” Iwaizumi stated quickly. “Just because I got more punches in doesn’t mean you didn’t hold your own. Plus, you stayed much more level headed than me. I was already growling again when I began to think about what happened. Your stability was needed.”</p><p>Daichi smiled softly, “so we both did good things, right? Let’s focus on the things we did do, and not on what we didn’t.”</p><p>As much as Iwaizumi knew Daichi was right, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt. He didn’t think it was going to go away any time soon, but he was prepared to tamp down the feeling so he could focus on his boyfriends. </p><p>Oikawa popped his head into the room, “the food is ready. Suga wants to eat in bed so we’ll come in here after everyone gets their bowls.”</p><p>The alphas nodded as they stood up and followed Oikawa to the kitchen. Suga already had his bowl of rice and mapo tofu ready. He watched Oikawa get Daichi’s and Iwaizumi’s together before making a bowl of his own. Once they all made it back to the bedroom, Daichi sat on one side of the bed while Iwaizumi sat on the other, and Oikawa and Suga sat between them. </p><p>They ate their food in silence, and Suga hated it because they rarely ever did so. He could feel himself getting upset and tried his best not to let it show. However, his boyfriends had always been attentive. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked. “Does your head feel worse?”</p><p>“No,” Suga replied quickly. He didn’t want them to think something was medically wrong. “It feels the same.”</p><p>“What’s bothering you then, love?” Daichi worried. </p><p>“It’s so frustrating sometimes,” Suga stated. </p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him, “what is?” </p><p>“Being an omega.” Suga sighed before frowning, “I couldn’t defend myself against that alpha. I’ve never felt so weak before. I’ve always said that because I’m an omega, it doesn’t mean I’m weak. Except, compared to an alpha, I am. The weakest alpha will always be stronger than the strongest omega. That’s just how biology is, and it sucks.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded his head because he understood. “I’ve never liked being reminded that if an alpha wanted to overpower me then they simply could. It’s a scary thing to think about.”</p><p>Suga sniffled at Oikawa’s words because that’s what could’ve happened today. “He could’ve done the same thing that he did to me to you, Tooru. After he threw me to the floor, I just froze. You could’ve needed my help and I just laid there on the floor trembling like a fucking leaf.”</p><p>“I’m not upset with you, Koushi,” Oikawa stated. “I didn’t look at you on the floor and think <em>‘why the hell isn’t he getting up? He needs to defend me’.</em> I was worried you were knocked unconscious. I was terrified that alpha had managed to seriously hurt you.” Oikawa set his chopsticks down, “I indulged him too much. He was talking to me before you even came into the locker room. I should’ve left before you even had the chance to come looking for me.”</p><p>“No, no,” Suga shook his head quickly and winced at the pain it caused. “I’m glad I went looking for you. I would’ve hated it if you were alone and he had done something to hurt you.” </p><p>“It sounds like,” Daichi began, “neither of you want the other to feel bad. I know what happened today was unfortunate, but it wasn’t any of our faults. It was only the fault of the alpha who thought he could touch or scent either of you without your permission.”</p><p>Suga nodded because he knew Daichi was right. He looked at Iwaizumi because the alpha hadn’t spoken in a while. He placed a gentle hand on top of his head and softly ruffled his hair. </p><p>“I bet you and Daichi looked really hot when you were defending us,” Suga teased. </p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from laughing in surprise because he hadn’t been expecting Suga to say that at all. He should’ve known, though. Suga would say almost anything to make any one of them laugh. Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa and Daichi trying their best to stifle their own laughter from where they sat on the other side of Suga. </p><p>“I’m glad you feel okay enough to make light of the situation,” Iwaizumi replied. Suga hummed softly before leaning forward so he could place a light kiss to the alpha’s lips. Iwaizumi moved to nuzzle his face against Suga’s neck after the kiss was over, but he hesitated. </p><p>“Can I?” He asked softly. After what happened today, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how Suga felt about being scented without having given explicit permission first. </p><p>“Nothing’s changed,” Suga whispered. “You can scent me whenever you want, Iwa.”</p><p>Suga smiled softly at the rumble of acknowledgement from the alpha before feeling himself relax from being scented by him. He turned his head when his empty bowl was taken from his hand. He and Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa clambered off of the bed with their bowls in his hands. </p><p>Daichi quirked a brow as he watched Oikawa, too. His eyes trailed down his long legs and he frowned at the sight of him favoring one leg over the other.</p><p>“Is your knee bothering you?” Daichi asked as he began to stand up. </p><p>“Uh…” Oikawa purposefully avoided making eye contact as he threw a reassuring smile over his shoulder. “Just a bit, but it’s fine.” </p><p>“How long has it been hurting?” </p><p>“Since we started our extra practice, but it’s really fine.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?”  </p><p>“Dai-chan,” Oikawa whined because he always did this. Every time his knee flared up Daichi was quick to swoop in and play nurse. It was rather endearing, but he was honestly fine. He hadn’t been the one thrown to the floor today. “I’m alright. I’m just going to take the bowls to the kitchen and come right back.” </p><p>“I’ll do it,” Daichi stated as he carefully took the stacked bowls from Oikawa. </p><p>“But you’re hurt, too.”</p><p>“I have a bruised chin!” Daichi laughed. “My limbs aren’t broken! Get back in bed.”</p><p>By the time Daichi returned to the bedroom after rinsing out the bowls and setting them in the sink, he was pleased to see Oikawa back in his spot beside Suga. He was leaning against the shorter omega while the two had Iwaizumi’s laptop situated between them. </p><p>“They’re looking for a movie to watch,” Iwaizumi simply explained after Daichi was sitting back down. </p><p>Iwaizumi could feel himself relax a bit once a movie was chosen and the laptop had been moved to rest on Daichi’s lap. Out of the four of them, Daichi was the one who could stay still the longest. They didn’t have to worry about the laptop being jostled about if it was in his possession. Since Daichi was on the left side of the bed, that’s where Oikawa and Suga had to look in order to see the screen. Iwaizumi was grateful for this because it meant he could watch them without getting caught. </p><p>By the time the ending credits were rolling across the laptop screen, Suga was yawning into his hand. Oikawa kept opening and closing his eyes because he was fighting sleep. Daichi had succumbed to his tiredness halfway through the movie. It’d been a long day, and Iwaizumi could feel his own fatigue starting to weigh him down. It wasn’t a reasonable hour to go to bed for the night, but Iwaizumi figured every last one of them deserved an extra couple hours of sleep. </p><p>Being mindful of Daichi’s body, the three men shimmied out of their clothes as quietly as they could. Oikawa was next in falling asleep once they’d settled down for the night. It wasn’t long before Suga was drifting off as well. Iwaizumi peered up at the ceiling from where he laid on his back and simply listened to his boyfriends’ steady breathing. </p><p>He brushed the fingers of his left hand against the knuckles on his right. The swelling had gone down, but they were still a bit sore. He thought about how the nurse explained to him that she didn’t think they were broken. He was positive that they weren’t, but he knew that he absolutely would’ve taken a broken hand if it meant the people he loved the most were safe.</p><p>
  <em>We both did good things today. </em>
</p><p>Daichi’s words bounced around in Iwaizumi’s head because he had to convince himself it was true. He’d acted immediately once he knew something was wrong. He took down the threat once it’d been identified. He just wished that stranger of an alpha never had the opportunity to become a threat in the first place. </p><p>Iwaizumi had never really let the fact of him being the oldest alpha loom over him before. It was something he acknowledged every once in a while because sometimes it was hard not to. The urge to protect his boyfriends was a constant feeling whenever they were around others, but it never felt troublesome or nagging. Iwaizumi knew how to make sure his boyfriends were safe without coming off as an overbearing head alpha. </p><p>He briefly wondered if Suga, Daichi, or Oikawa thought he’d failed them. As the oldest, it was his job to ensure their safety. A frown flashed across his face because no, they surely didn’t think that. Suga had said so himself. </p><p>
  <em>Nothing’s changed.</em>
</p><p>“Nothing’s changed,” Iwaizumi muttered the words to himself before turning onto his side. He reached an arm across Oikawa and Suga. His fingers just barely brushed Daichi’s elbow. Releasing the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and found sleep. He cuddled in close to Suga, and if Iwaizumi held onto his boyfriends a little tighter than usual, no one had to know except for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I subconsciously view sleep as something that signifies safety and comfort because having these four sleeping has been written in just about every piece within this series. Anyway, comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>